An Unexpected Gift
by Anime-Is-Aweosme
Summary: This is my last story for this year and i hope you like it. Summary- What happens when a minor incident brings two unlikely figures together. Will plain logic keep them apart or will they accept each other. Read to find out.


**Author notes- Hi guys. This is the last story for this year and hope to hear from you in 2013. I know this is different from my writing style and it's because I wanted to try something new. I am sorry if it is not a good story but I hope you guys like it. Anyway sit back relax and enjoy. (WARNING- Contains Shounen-ai. Please leave if you are not interested or don't fancy it)**

* * *

**An Unexpected Gift**

"So…. Watcha wanna do during the party tonight" Black Star asked Soul

"I don't know man. Maybe just skip out on it cause I really hate big parties" Soul replied

"Oh come on Soul, it'll be fun and the Christmas tree will be oh so symmetrical!" Kid said as he imagined his 100% symmetrical Christmas tree

Soul, Black star and Kid were at a coffee shop while the girls were busy shopping for gifts and stuff.

"Uggh when are they getting back?!" Soul asked with a very irritated tone

"Just let them be. You know them. Always wanting to go shopping together but they don't get to very often." Kid said

"There they are!" Black Star shouted as he pointed to them making everyone look at the girls

"YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD!" Maka screamed as she Maka Chopped Black Star into the ground "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Uhhh… Maka-chan… I'm sorry but please… eh he he he…" Tsubaki said nervously.

"Fine…" she said as she helped her fainted friend up onto her friend's shoulder.

"Okay let's go" Kid said as the guys got up from their seats.

"Wahh!" Kid shouted as he slipped on some spilled coffee before landing on Soul.

"Ouch! Kid, watch where you're going will ya!" Soul said as he looked down at his friend on his stomach.

There was then a long awkward moment of silence.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Kid shouted as he just realized what happened in that unexpected event and got off his friend. '_Wow! Soul is actually quite muscular and cut-… WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING! I MEAN… HE'S A GUY! AND HE'S MY BEST FRIEND'_

"Uhh… No… P-Problem?" Soul stuttered. '_Damn. He was so cute just now. And it felt so- Dammit Soul! That was so uncool. I mean liking Kid. Please. I mean I'm not gay… right?_

All the others started laughing except Black Star who was still knocked out thanks to Maka. After that they all returned to their homes to prepare for the activities happening that evening.

_At Soul and Maka's apartment_

'_Man. What the hell just happened? I mean one moment Kid slips and the next… I… start getting this weird feeling inside of me. Ughh please don't tell me I am falling in love with a guy. Especially not Lord Death's own son. What am I gonna do?! I definitely can't go for the party'_ Soul thought before he was cut by Maka

"Hey Soul!"

'Yeah?"

"Watcha bringing for the gift exchange tonight? I didn't see you buy anything today."

"I don't think I will go to the party tonight"

"Huh?! Why not?"

"Because I don't like big parties and after today I don't think I can see Kid for a while"

"Oh come one! Kid will definitely forgive you. You are his friend and I think everyone can agree it was an accident. Unlike that idiot pointing and shouting at us as though we were Kishins."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Hey, I am gonna catch a few Zs before we leave okay. So please don't go in my room and disturb me unless it is important." Soul said with a glare at his meister who loves to play tricks on him while he sleeps

"Hmm… let me think about that." She said as she giggled.

"Ughh… this is gonna be a long three hours" he said as he rubbed the back of his head

_Meanwhile at Kid's_

'_I still can't imagine what just happened. It just… happened in a flash, me slipping, and then falling onto Soul's nice hard body. Mmm… Okay… maybe that was a little too far but honestly he is really sexy and hot. Dammit Kid why did you just have to fall on that guy?! Now you're falling FOR him. Maybe he feels the same way after that incident but I can't imagine what would happen if I confess. Our friendship could either move onto a new level or we could never see each other again. What am I going to do?!' _Kid thought as he lay symmetrically on his symmetrical bed.

"Hey Kid! Help us set up the place for tonight. Your dad is still in the office and will only be here for the party." Liz said after she knocked on the door

"I don't feel like it like Liz. I just wanna stay in my room." He said back

"Okay but if. And I mean if… patty makes the whole party asymmetrical, don't come running to me saying 'why didn't you call me?!' okay"

Kid ran to the door and burst it open. "I shall then have to do it myself. Everything must be symmetrical!" he shouted at Liz

"Well, suit yourself" she said before following Kid down

_Back at Soul and Maka's_

"Come on Maka. Please" Soul begged with puppy dog eyes

"No" she said before she giggled

"It's been an hour and I still haven't even closed my eyes." Soul said

"I'm not gonna let you sleep"

"Okay fine. What conditions do I have to fulfill?"

"You have to ride to town and buy a gift for the gift exchange"

"Let me think… No"

"Well suit yourself" she said before bringing in an air horn. Souls face instantly went pale.

"Okay! Fine! Now get that thing out of my room"

"Yes!"

"Typical Maka"

_In town_

"Okay… so what do you think a random person would like? Hmm…" Maka said as she stared into a store with tones of gifts.

"Well it should be symmetrical in case Kid gets it." Soul stated "Which I hope doesn't happen"

"Are you serious?! Even now you are still concern about that. Look Soul, he is your best friend, he is a best friend to everyone in the gang and he will definitely forgive you. Now help me find you a present for you to give."

"Yeah. Hey what about this one?"

"That's actually quite nice and it is symmetrical. Let's get it then ask the lady to wrap it for us"

"Thank Death we don't have to go shopping anymore. It's like freezing out here."

"Yeah I guess you're right. C'mon let's just hurry up and finish this."

_Back at Kid's mansion_

"Ah, the drinks on each side are perfectly symmetrical. As are the food and everything else in the room. Absolutely perfect. That completes everything on the list besides the tree" Kid said to himself before taking out his phone

"Hmm… I am gonna need so help putting this up with it being this big and all. I'll just send a text to the gang to help out" he said to himself

_As Soul and Maka were riding back_

"Hey I just got a text" Maka said

"Hmm… from who" Soul asked

"Kid" Maka said as she felt Soul's body tense up "It's okay, just be cool. Anyway, Kid wants us to help him set up the tree in his house. So I guess we have to go to Death Manor now"

"Ok" Soul said before turning to the direction of Death Manor

_At Kid's_

The doorbell rang and Kid went to get it.

"Hey, it's great that you guys could come" Kid said to everyone "Okay, come in and help me put up this magnificent tree.

So, the boys worked on the lights while the girls did the ornaments. An hour went by before they finished their Christmas tree.

"Oh it is so marvelous and symmetrical!" Kid shouted with tears of joy "Now I shall put the star up on the top"

"Why does he have to say it like it's such a big thing? That is so uncool"

As Kid raced up the huge ladder and finally put the star on top

"Kid! No!" the girls screamed

Kid started screaming as he fell to the ground and his life flashed before his eyes but he woke up in the strong arms of someone else.

"Soul" Kid exclaimed

"Don't worry. I gotcha" Soul said with his cool tone

Kid had the sudden urge to kiss the man before him. He looked at the dashing guy but as he made his way to Soul's lips a certain blue haired meister interrupted the two

"Can you stop with the gay moments here? Your god is waiting for the party to begin."

"Oh right, sorry" Kid said before getting off of Soul's arms

'_Twice in a day. I don't know how much more of this I can take without getting it off my _chest' Kid thought to himself

"Ok guys. Thanks for the help and see you shortly" Kid said

"Bye" everyone said before leaving

_As the party started_

"Hey. Hi. Wazzup. Great to see all of you here" Lord Death announced. "We are going to begin the night with the gift exchange. Now please put your gifts right here. If you don't get a gift then I deeply apologize."

Everybody did as they were told and put their gifts on the table

"Let the game begin" Lord Death announced before spinning a wheel with lots of numbers. "And the first number is… eight!" He announced

"Yes" Kid shouted before going to collect his prize.

"Here you are Kiddo" Lord Death said as he handed his son a present. It was a small black box with music notes on it. Kid examined the box and got a shock. It said 'From Soul. Merry Christmas'. Kid just glared at Soul from a distance as he smirked. Kid decided to sit near his father instead of near the gang which made Soul frown a bit.

The party went on and most of the people in the room got a gift. Maka got one, Black Star got one, Tsubaki got one but the only one left out was Soul. He sighed as he watched the last present get given away before going to the balcony to watch the moon. He was then approached by Kid

"Hey" Kid said

"Hey" Soul replied

"I'm sorry you couldn't get a present"

"It's okay… it just happens sometimes."

"I guess you're right. Say, what is in this anyway" Kid said as he took out Souls present

"Open it yourself and see" Soul said as he smirked at Kid

Kid slowly opened the box to preserve it's symmetry. He opened the cover to reveal a little music box.

"A music box?" He exclaimed

"Yeah. You don't like it?" Soul said with a frown

"No, no it's beautiful and symmetrical"

"Wind it up and listen" he said

Kid did as he was told. He listened to the beautiful music that was playing

"Wow. It's dark and lovely at the same time. Thanks" Kid commented before hugging his friend

Maka and Liz walked up to the two who were hugging it out on the balcony.

"H-Hey guys" Maka stuttered before Soul and Kid broke the hug

"W-we n-need to tell you something" Liz said

"Hmm…" Both of them replied

Maka went first and said 'I love you' to Soul before slowly moving in for a kiss

"Umm… Kid… I don't know how to say this but… I… I… I… love you" Liz said

Kid looked at Maka and Soul still trying to kiss and instantly snapped. Kid pushed Maka away and instantly planted his lips on Soul's. Their long passionate kiss lasted for a while

"Kid!" Soul exclaimed

"Soul… I love you and I don't know if you have feeling too after the incident but I will say this. I love you Soul Eater." Kid said before trying to run away

A tight grip was felt on his hand.

"Don't run Kid. Because I feel the same way" Soul said as he held up Kid's chin as to kiss him again. "And you know what? This present is something that I could have never gotten from there and is better than all of them combined." He said as he kissed Kid lightly.

"Soul…" Kid said as he looked in to his eyes. "Merry Christmas" Kid said as he brought Soul into another kiss

"Ahem" Maka said with a very angry tone. Kid and Soul both faced her before turning pale. "Both of you are gonna die! You" she said as she pointed to Kid "For stealing the person who was supposed to be my boyfriend and you" she said pointing to Soul "for breaking my heart. NOW DIE"

"AGHH!" they screamed before running off together

"Come back you two!" Maka screamed at them while carrying an encyclopedia

"This is not how I pictured it but at least I still have you" Kid said

"And I still have you" Soul said as they continued running from his scary meister.

* * *

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Best regards- Anime-Is-Awesome**


End file.
